It has heretofore been proposed to provide baby carriages with automatic safety devices to prevent the carriage from rolling down hill when unattended. Typical of such devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,527 to Ford of Apr. 16, 1929 wherein a telescopable, pivoted finger grip lever on the push bar handle is connected by a Bowden wire to a bolt, or rod, slidable in a bracket mounted on an axle.
Similar automatic braking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 716,716 to Jones of Dec. 23, 1902, U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,786 to Snyder of Sept. 2, 1941 and many others.
None of the many automatic safety devices of the prior art appear to have created a public demand therefor to the extent of being readily available commercially on carriages, wheelchairs, shopping carts and strollers found on sale, or in use, in present day stores. One of the reasons may be that they require numerous specially molded, or shaped, metal parts thereby raising the cost to the level that manufacturers feel it unwise to provide the product because of the consequent increase in price.